


The Hot Pocket Fic

by RamMeSchlatt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Joke Fic, Lunch, Microwaves, NSFW, Orgasm, Other, SMPLive - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamMeSchlatt/pseuds/RamMeSchlatt
Summary: jschlatt really likes hot pocketslol(joke fic)
Relationships: jschlatt/hot pocket
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	The Hot Pocket Fic

Schlatt thought hot pockets were absolutely orgasmic. He shivered with anticipation as he waited for the microwave to ping.

***MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

He watched in awe as the delicious bread-encased snack rotated on the turntable, the kitchen silent with nothing but the hum of the microwave.

***ping!***

It was ready. Finally it was time for his lips to meet the salty pretzel hot pocket he had been craving all week. He wiped his mouth with his hand as he had been salivating without realizing it.

He took the hot pocket in his hand, caressing it's edges and staring at it lovingly. He opened his mouth halfway and leaned in, tongue out, licking at the corner of the treat.

Immediately his face was hit with warm steam, much like entering a sauna, causing him to let out a groan of surprise. He closed his mouth around the top of the snack, reveling in the feeling of something big, hot and filling inside of him.

He moaned at how deliciously salty the meaty treat was, how it tingled on his tongue and was so satisfying to swallow. Swallowing alone made him groan out in pure ecstasy.

As Schlatt continued to eat the yummy pretzel hot pocket he felt himself closer to orgasm. He decided to stuff the rest of it into his mouth at once to make sure he was as full as possible causing him to moan out loud, his lewd cry echoing throughout his house as he came in his pants.

Yummm~

im sorry 


End file.
